mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Calliope
|intro = |first = 6014 |title = Muse of Space |age = (?) |screenname = uranianUmbra |client = ? |style = normal pUnctUation. british spelling. only capitalizes U. Uses emoticons incorporating the letter u such as ^u^, u_u, and :U. Will occasionally incorporate tildes (~) into emoticons such as ~_u and :u~. Encases actions in angle brackets, such as . Encases words in asterisks (*) for *emphasis*. Occasionally capitalizes full words when flustered, as shown Sometimes multiples letters or punctuation by 11. |zodiac = Ophiuchus/Caduceus (?) |specibus = ? |fetch = ? |relations = undyingUmbrage - "Brother" Patron Cherub of the post-scratch kids (?) |planet = ? |theme = The Thirteenth Hour (?) |pesterlogs = Act 6/1= |-|6/2= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) |-|6/3= (5 pp.) (6 pp.) }} Calliope , also known by her chathandle , is a player from an unknown session of the game. Initially believed to be a troll, she is in fact a cherub. She has stated that she is a female person and has been shown to have an appearance highly resembling that of . She may have , though it's unclear given that she says it in the context of "ancient troll cUltUre" when she herself is not a troll. She wears a dark green outfit with a red bow-tie. Each of her sleeves features a bright red 9, 6, or half of the cancer sign. Calliope first appeared at the end of the flash. At the end of the flash, a terminal with a caduceus symbol can be seen, which also serves as her symbol. shows a pair of troll-like hands (later shown to be gloves), and the screen displays Alternian text that reads "Click > to continue". The terminal appears similar to the Homestuck Interface Devices used by Exiles, except with only one screen. Later on we see Calliope typing from that terminal. She claims that the terminal allows her to view the post-Scratch Homestuck Kids until a point in their session when Roxy blacks it out entirely. However, she suggests that she can still communicate through text. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. Her session of the game is separate from all four known sessions (the kids and trolls' pre-Scratch and post-Scratch sessions). It is possible that she is from the universe the post-scratch kids are supposed to create. In her session, she is a Muse of Space. She has mentioned to Jane that she has dreamt on Prospit all her life, an ability that thus far has only been possessed by Two other players, both Heroes of Space themselves. The Muse class is an exceedingly rare, powerful passive class only assigned to females. Relationships In her conversation with Dirk she talks about her "brother" who is supposed to be her client player, although she has offered to be his client instead. She stresses that he is not her brother in the sense that humans would understand it and they do not even have the same blood color - although they still have genetic similarity. Calliope's dreamself was killed by uu. He promised not to kill her if Dirk plays a "game" with him, however in a "twist ending" he revealed that he had their session's Jack Noir kill Calliope before said game (at least from his temporal perspective). She could possibly be considered the patron of all the post-scratch kids. Dirk explains to Jake that the chat client allowing him and Roxy to communicate with Jake and Jane was given to him by an "alien friend" in conversation. This more than likely implies that Calliope is the one who sent it to them, and that she did so as a means to set up the foundation for their session. She later admits to Dirk that she is a fan of their story and near obsessed with them. She also admits to having written fan fiction about them, including fan fiction of the romantic kind. Calliope seems very friendly and cordial toward Jane and Jake, offering constructive advice about their session. However, due to the rules of hers and uu's game, can be extraordinarilly cagey when reffering to personal details about herself. She is like this with Dirk and Roxy, but not shown to as much of an extent. She seems very fond of Roxy, and even confides in her during the final moments of her visibilty into Roxy's session. Calliope reveals to Roxy her name, title, and race, and even gives her some fan art of a Trickster Roxy. She also admits to Roxy how beautiful she finds both the human and troll races, and how insecure she is about her own appearance, even going so far as to say that no one would even kiss her as a means of revival as a result. She seems taken aback by the notion of a flushed relationship, due to her race's standpoint on the matter, but does not seem to object much to pale relationships. This is shown during this very same interaction with Roxy. Speculation Symbolism Both Calliope and her "brother" undyingUmbrage are believed to represent the constellation of Ophiuchus the Serpent Bearer. Opiuchus is a constellation that crosses Earth's ecliptic, but is not included amongst the twelve signs of the zodiac. It was once considered to be included in a new 14-member Zodiac (along with Cetus), but this idea never caught on in astrology. However, it became popular in Japan as part of a 13-member zodiac and it remains in use in the field of astronomy in dividing the night sky along with the 12 astrological signs. Calliope's symbol is seen to be a cross between the caduceus (☤), symbol of the Greek god Hermes, and the rod of Asclepius (which is otherwise known as the asklepion), the latter of which being one of the two Ophiuchus symbols. By contrast, undyingUmbrage's chat symbol is the other, less common Ophiuchus symbol. Aside from being the messenger of the gods, Hermes was also the guardian of boundaries and the travelers who cross them. Asclepius, on the other hand, was a healer in Greek mythology. When he died, he became the constellation Opiuchus. In North America, the caduceus and asklepion are often confused for one another, where the former is used to symbolize the medical profession, while it is used to represent commerce elsewhere. While Calliope uses this symbol, uu uses the Japanese-preferred symbol for Ophiuchus which is a tilde superimposed over the letter U, a stylized symbol of a man holding a snake. Calliope's symbol may additionally be a reference to the myth of Tiresias, who was turned into a woman for (variously) seven or nine years by Hera as punishment for striking two copulating snakes with a staff. Relation to undyingUmbrage undyingUmbrage was first seen soon after Calliope went to sleep. In a later conversation Calliope had with Jane in Myststuck, she claims that uu made a mess of her house while she slept. Seeing that Calliope and uu have never met in person, Jane questions this, which causes Calliope to change the topic. It is possible that she and her "brother" are in fact the same person, alternating between personalities in some "Jekyll and Hyde"-like fashion or other, as she claims that her "brother" made quite a mess in her room, despite the fact that she has never met him. Admittedly, this might simply be because of their client/server connection with uu starting the game while she was asleep. This would explain that he agreed to play the game, and why her room is a mess, because he would have full control over her surroundings. On the other hand, Jane is familiar with the Sburb's environment manipulation abilities leaving it unknown why Calliope would avoid answering questions on the matter. Keeping with this theory, Calliope states in with Jane that she and her brother are "Up to qUite a bit fUrther than oUr neck in crazy game". She specifically says "our neck" instead of "our necks". It should, however, be noted that "we are up to our neck in it" is a perfectly common construction even when talking about 2 or more distinct people. Later Calliope and uu are seen playing a game of chess, uu had created tiny caps for his king and queen in order to hide one as the other after convincing Calliope to let him swap his king and queen's starting positions and thus fool her into believing he had swapped them while actually leaving them in their normal starting position. This and a statement by uu about the state of the board after Calliope's forfeit seem to suggest they have been playing on a single board the whole time. This and their strange staggered method of messaging each other further hints to them sharing a body. As they have different blood colors it unknown how this would work, however as they have separate dream selves it is possible one of their blood colors is only shown in their dream self. In the Complacency of the Learned films, the character of Calmasis was shown to have been with one cuff on each leg, one bearing Calliope's symbol and the other bearing undyingUmbrage's symbol. Each side's background color corresponding to the other's blood colors, Calliope a bright red, and uu a lime green, further highlighting a theorised relation between Calliope and uu. Calmasis Post-scratch Rose wrote a book in which Calliope's associated symbol is shown on the cover. The little we've seen of Calliope's outfit sports the same color scheme as Calmasis' clothes, namely bright red accents on dark green. In Act 6 Intermission 2, Andrew Hussie was seen dressed in Calliope's sign, horns, and gray face paint. In the book Calmasis engages Zazzerpan in a game of chess, which closely parallels the game of chess between Calliope and uu. However, during their chess game, it was in fact undyingUmbrage who plays the role of Calmasis, and Calliope who emulated Zazzerpan. Hussie was shown dressed up as Calmasis with Calliope's symbol, yet it was undyingUmbrage who represented Calmasis. This further supports the one-body theory. It is possible that Calmasis represents both Calliope and uu, with one being the antihero and the other being the antagonist. In this scenario, it would be unclear as to which is which. This would tie in well with Calmasis androgynous nature. Calmasis also references a prevalent fan speculation that Calliope is actually an antagonist. As noted previously, Calliope is something of an antithetical counterpart to the trolls, particularly Karkat. It therefore follows that since the rude Karkat turned out to be good, the seemingly kind Calliope could possibly be evil. This further led to speculation that she was an existing character; these speculations were seemingly proven wrong when parts of Calliope's actual appearance were shown. Calmasis was also displaying both Calliope's and uu's chat symbols, set against a lime and bright red background representing UU's and uu's blood colors. The jagged two-colour split background style seen on that page is one which is normally associated with conflict – for instance, between , or and Hussie}} – which reinforces the apparent tension between Calliope and uu. Both colors are the tones for the beta and alpha kids Sburb symbol. Trivia * Similar to how the previous trolls were based on common internet archetypes, Calliope is based on the MS Paint Adventures fandom; Andrew Hussie has referred to her as the obnoxious fandom avatar character. ** Calliope (and possibly uu) may also be a reference to character roleplayers who chat as opposite-gender and opposite-sex characters, or roleplayers who switch frequently between a multitude of accounts and fantrolls, if one or more common guesses about Calliope's gender irregularities and/or connection to uu are correct. * of Calliope's conversations with Jane is an antithesis of Karkat's with Jade (as well as the between Kanaya and Aradia). *Calliope, uu, and Karkat have all abolished "hemotyping" and use custom grays which differ slightly from the more common RGB-defined grays. In the hex code of Calliope's color, the 6's from Karkat's color are replaced by 9's (#626262 becomes #929292); Karkat's symbol is an inverted 69. **92 is the atomic number of uranium. Uranium is naturally silvery grey, but in some forms appears bright green, similar to the two colors of Calliope's chat symbol and also tying with Calliope being a lime-blood. **Karkat Vantas' typing color is directly in between that of Calliope and uu's. *The 4 universes that Calliope refers to are: the instance of the trolls' universe in which the Ancestors played Sgrub (A1), the instance of the trolls' universe in which the current trolls played Sgrub (A2), the instance of our universe in which the pre-scratch kids played Sburb (B1) and the instance of our universe in which the post-scratch kids will play Sburb (B2). *Most likely, as the kids and trolls' pesterchum handles are combinations of the A-C-G-T bases of DNA, this troll's obsession with the letter U is a reference to uracil, a nucleotide base that RNA contains in place of thymine (T). *The term "Uranian" is an archaic term initially used as a label for gay and bisexual men, and later for individuals who are intersex or transgender. This may tie in with Calmasis being of ambiguous gender. *Calliope's chumhandle may also tie with Uranian Astrology . *Umbra is Latin for “shadow”; in English, it can mean the same, but usually refers specifically to the darkest part of a shadow. *Calliope's client begins and ends with cheering, which is different from Trollian, Pesterchum and Bettybother which begin and cease with trolling, pestering and bothering, respectively. *There are two songs that could be clues to Calliope's identity: Unbreakable Union, and its remix: Umbral Ultimatum. Each song is played in a flash involving Becquerel, which could support Calliope's link to radioactivity (becquerels being a unit of radiation). * that the knowledge Rose is compiling into a tome might be congruent to the information Calliope is supplying the B2 kids with. * Calliope's fake horns look quite similar to the horns in the poster to the right in . Oddly enough, the poster immediately left of that depicts a clown with horns that curve identically on both sides, resembling a "U" shape as a result. * Calliope and uu's attitudes could be referring to the Sufferer. It is known that the Sufferer was first kind and gentle towards all trolls, like Calliope, but, , his kindness and love turned to anger and hatred, like how uu appears to be. *Calliope's use of British English ties in with her lime blood, since "limey" is a common slang term for British people. *Calliope was a Muse of epic poetry in Greek mythology. Calliope's name and title are based off of her. *Calliope chose uranianUmbra as her chathandle due to her fascination with Uranus's unique rotation, though when explaining this to Roxy she is unable to remember the word for a ball's topspin. In pool, the term for putting spin on the cue ball is english. *It should also be noted that during the revelation of Calliope's name, Roxy's drunken slur of her name, lined up with her correction in the very next line of text, puts the letters "lil" and "cal" together vertically. This further ties Calliope with Lord English, as Lil' Cal is his ectobiological "grandfather" of sorts.